Another Collection of Hayffie One-Shots
by hautemess
Summary: The dynamic between the characters is too interesting. These are just some one-shot ideas about their lives. Rating of chapter in the AN. AU's, Canon, and other content.


**AN: Lawyer AU.**

 **Rated M for hard smut.**

* * *

"Ms Trinket, Mr Abernathy is here to see you."

She groaned. Haymitch Abernathy was the last person she wanted to see.

"Why was an appointment made available to him? " She asked, in a hushed whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Trinket, but he was overly persistent about securing an appointment." Portia's voice sounded meek over the intercom. While Effie was annoyed with her assistant, she could not blame her to succumbing to the pressure placed on her by Haymitch Abernathy.

The Capitol had numerous law firms, it just happened to be Effies bad luck that she would often face Haymitch Abernathy as her opposing counsel. After law school and taking the bar, she accepted an associate position at Snow & Crane. Much to her annoyance, she found that Haymitch was offered the same position, but turned it down to work with the more "grassroots" firm, run by Alma Coin and Plutarch Hevensesbee. With both firms often taking opposing clients, they both fought to be one the winning side of the argument.

His style of practice was reckless and aggressive, and it would often contradict her strict and regimented approach. She knew that Haymitch was not afraid of leading witnesses, baiting juries, and withholding evidence in order to get his verdict. She thought it was a complete disregard for the practice of law and everything the justice system stood for. She often thought about filing a complaint to get him discharged, only if it weren't going to come back and bite her in the ass. He also happened to be best lover she ever had.

"Send him in."

She was still seated at her desk, as the wooden double doors she had installed, opened. In walked Haymitch Abernathy, his suit ever so slightly crumpled and a wolfish grin on his face. The doors shut behind him as he walked towards her desk.

"Nice Office Effie." He said taking off his suit jacket , and rolling up his shirtsleeves.

"What do you want, Abernathy." She put the last of her files in her desk drawer, not even looking at him.

"Abernathy." He sat down in one of the lush chairs that were opposite her desk. He threw his jacket on to the opposite chair. "You weren't nearly as formal the last time we spoke." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

"The last time we spoke," She looked up at him, "You were a bottle and a half deep in twenty seven year old scotch and I had just argued away three months of my life to end up at a mistrial. So forgive the formality."

"But if it weren't for that mistrial, you wouldn't have this office." He picked at the embroidery on the arm, as he smirked at her.

"If it weren't for that mistrial, I would be partner by now."

He let out a harsh laugh, which filled the room with his presence. Her blue eyes bore into his stone grey ones; she was brimming with hatred, only amplified by his current amusement.

"Well, now that you've had your fun and thoroughly destroyed my expensive furniture," she glanced at his fingers, which were still unpicking the embroidery, "I suppose you will be off now." She said, as she placed her hands on her desk and stood up to direct him out. "It's my first weekend off since taking on the Everdeen case and I would like to be at my apartment with a glass of wine." She was still standing on the opposite side of desk, with one hand guesting towards the doors. "So if you will be so kind to excuse me…"

He didn't stand up. Instead he leaned further back in the armchair and crossed one leg over the other. He put one hand on his chin, smirking. "Don't you want to hear about why I was so anxious to secure an appointment with the illustrious Effie Trinket."

She lowered her hand. "I don't have time for any of your games, Haymitch. If you want a deal for one of your clients, please give an outline of the terms to Portia and she will take a look at…"

"Why is it always about business with you?" One eyebrow rose. "Don't you have any fun?"

"I have plenty of fun." Her eyes dropped down to her desk.

"Really, because you haven't even offered me a drink. And I know you keep a vintage bottle of whiskey in your drawer for special occasions."

"This is not a special occasion, Haymitch."

"One drink and I'll be out of your hair."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Loosen your corset and have a drink, Sweetheart. It won't kill you."

Relenting, Effie bent down to the bottom drawer of her ornately carved desk. It was a present to herself for landing Katniss Everdeen as a client. Although since taking her on, she has barely had anytime to herself. She was lucky that the aloof singer-songwriter had finally come to an agreement with her record company, Tribute Records, so that she could have a weekend to herself.

Effie pulled out an expensive bottle of vintage whisky, as well as two crystal, short glasses. She placed them on the desk and poured a generous amount of liquid into both. Tucking the bottle underneath her arm, she carried a glass in each hand. Handing one to Haymitch, Effie sat herself on the desk, legs crossed. She placed the bottle on the desk.

"Cheers, Princess." Haymitch raised his glass and eyes her over. Tilting her glass slightly forward, Effie downs the contents in one swallow. Placing the glass on the desk, she stares at him.

"Now you've had your drink, what do you want Haymitch?" He looks at her over his glass as he takes a slow sip.

"Relax, sweetheart. We have all afternoon."

"No." She stated, briskly. "I have two more scheduled meetings with potential clients and a dinner date." She lied. "Make it quick."

" A date? With who?"

"With none of your business, Haymitch." He took another sip of his whiskey.

"Well, let's think for a moment." The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine. "Who's your type? That junior associate Finnick just got engaged to that New Yorker journalist Annie, so it wouldn't be him. Seneca is still in the Hamptons with his mistress, so he's out." He glanced around her office, as if he was looking for some minor detail that would catch her out. "Ah, I know. It's that geriatric bastard, Snow." Her face dropped in shock. "I mean, I knew you wanted to make partner, Effie. But sleeping with the boss. That's ambitious. Even for you." She sat up straight.

"You asshole." Snarling, she clenched her fists so tight, ready to punch him in the jaw. "To insinuate that I would ever…" The smile that broke on his face took her by such a surprise that she lost her train of thought.

"Learn to take a joke princess."

"Screw you, Haymitch."

Pouring herself another generous glass of whiskey, she downed the liquid in two quick gulps.

"Thirsty?" Haymitch said, finishing his first drink, as she was filling her third cup. She glared at him.

"Only in the presence of you." He threw his head back with a quick chuckle. She took a sip from her glass, not removing her eyes from him. He stood up, picking up his empty glass and walked to her. He held it out, raising an eyebrow.

"I though you said one drink."

"I lied sweetheart, we're lawyers. Its what we do." An unmistakable laugh left her lips and he smiled. The tension in the room lightened and he moved his body closer to hers. Effie felt usual dizziness she got when she drank too quickly, and she was also feeling incredibly hot. She felt his eyes roaming up and down her legs. He turned his back to the desk and sat on it with her. Even though she would never admit it out loud, there was a certain mutual respect between the two of them. He just annoyed the hell out of her.

He placed his free hand on her knee. She blinked.

"Haymitch. You didn't come all this way to my office for a drink did you?" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. He was slowly moving his hand from her knee to up her thigh and back again. "If so, you really need to get this alcoholism under control." She forced herself to keep eye contact.

"Come on Effie, you know why I'm here. You think I would come all the way uptown just to have a drink." He was looking deep into her eyes, continuing his hand movements. "If I wanted to get drunk, I would do it at my own place. I cam here to have some fun." His eyes sparkled. She placed her hand on top of his.

"Haymitch." She whispered. Looking down at their inter-joined hands.

"Princess." Looking back into his eyes, she took a deep breath.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." As if it was a scratch on a record, her tone abruptly changed. She vice gripped his hand and lifted it off her knee, and stood up from the table to face him. He was rubbing his hand in pain.

"I don't have time for your games, Mr. Abernathy. This is my office, not your own personal bordello." She stared at him, pointedly. "This is a complete and utter disregard of basic manners, as well as a waste of my time. I have clients, and cases, and I can't just drop them all, so you can have some fun." She pressed one of her fingers to his chest and moved her face closer to his. "Actions have consequences Mr. Abernathy. I hope you remember that the next time you want to have fun."

She turned around to show him to the door, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her left forearm and held it tightly. A challenging look spread across his face. He leant in closer to her.

"If this is how you want it, fine." He whispered, huskily, into her ear. There was a touch of tension to his voice. "Work yourself into the ground, I don't really care. But when you get home, to your empty apartment, you'll open yourself a bottle of wine, and drink until the thoughts of me no longer exist." A shiver went down her spine. "Ambitious Effie Trinket. No wonder everybody calls you "the Escort." Chuckling darkly, he held her tighter still. She felt a light grazing of stubble across the nape of her shoulder. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

"But I know the truth, that stick-up-her-ass Effie can be wild. That behind the pencil skirts and the schedules, lays someone who wants to let go." He ran a finger down her other arm, so gently that her skin rose in goose bumps. Her eyes fluttered close. "You may act tough Princess, but your lonely. Putting up this uptight guard, so nobody can see the truth." Her breath shook in her chest. "What do you want, Sweetheart? Tell me what you want."

He let go of her forearm. She turned around pushed her self onto him, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the space between their bodies. Deepening the kiss, he lifted her back on to the desk, and she put her legs around him. Her long nails, tangled in his hair. He moved one of his hands from her waist and moved it to her hair, untying it. He broke the kiss, and pushed her, so her back was on the table. Glossy blonde hair splayed behind her and the two glasses and the bottle toppled off the desk. Haymitch moved his kiss down her neck, nipping at every inch of skin. As he was nibbling on her ear, his hands ripped open the white blouse she was wearing, spraying buttons all across her office. For a brief moment, she turned her attention away from Haymitch to the mess. As she opened her mouth to chide him, his hand went to her left breast.

"Haymitch." She moaned. Effie had intended for it come out as a protest, but her body was having none of it. He was squeezing and pawing the tender flesh through the lace of her bra, sending shivers down her. He detached his lips from her neck.

"You know these skirts you wear kill me." He whispered into her chest. He ran both his hands down her waist and around to her ass, and stopped when he found the zipper of the skirt. By instinct, she lifted her hips to give him better access. He slowly undid the zipper with one hand, while kneading her ass with his other. Tugging at the waistband of the skirt, he teasingly pulled it slowly down her legs, and tossing the fabric on the floor. Lowering her hips, she had never felt more exposed. Lying on her own desk in nothing but a few small pieces of lace fabric, her silk shirt, and her heels.

Haymitch got to his knees, in between her legs. Effie sat up on her forearms and saw him grinning.

"Do you want me to keep going?" He asked, placing a chaste kiss near her ankle.

"If you don't keep going," she said, smirking, "I'll just have to finish myself off."

Laying back down, his mouth went straight to the inner side of her leg. He hungrily kissed and nipped his way to her inner thigh. She could feel his rough stubbly chin intermingling with his soft kisses. Every moment was pure pleasure and torture. He hooked his fingers on both sides of her waistband and started pulling the offending fabric down her legs. Cold air hit her burning center as she moaned at the sensation. As he was doing this he moved his mouth to her hips and bit into the flesh. At this unexpected motion, she made a very loud scream of surprise. He looked up and her and placed one finger to his lips in a quiet sign. Wrapping his arms around the underside of the thighs, he pulled her closer to him. She was so wet.

Without warning, he attached his mouth to her. She let out a loud moan before she could even stop herself, and she could feel him smiling against her. She then heard the unmistakable beep of her intercom.

"Ms Trinket, Is everything alright?"

She shot up to her forearms and looked at him with shock. He removed his mouth from her, but was still running a finger up and down her slit. Effies eyes bulged, looking at the intercom and back to Haymitch, who was still teasing her.

"Answer her." He mouthed, moving a finger from her opening to start lazily circling her clit. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her finger to the button that activated the intercom.

"Yes Portia, everything is al-" The word was caught in her throat as he had removed his finger and attached his lips to her clit, sucking on it hard. The feeling was so intense that she threw head back on desk, trying to remember how to breathe. He looked at her as he continued.

"It's just that I heard arguing, and then I heard you shout, and I was wondering…"

"Portia it's fine," She said trying to keep her voice steady. It was so hard to concentrate as waves of intense pleasure kept writhing through her body. She knew he was having too much fun to stop, and she was to into it to make him. "I do apologize about the arguing," she stopped to stifle a moan that was in danger of slipping out of her, "its just that Mr. Abernathy is a pain in my ass."

He smirked and as if to torture her further, he inserted two of his fingers inside of her. She went blind with pleasure, trying focus on anything but the overwhelming feeling overcoming her. Her body betrayed her though, her hips bucking slowly into his hand and to the ministrations of his tongue.

"Portia, can you please cancel my meetings –uh- for the rest of the day." She said in a slightly higher pitch than she intended. "Mr. Abernathy needs to –oh- negotiate a deal, and I feel like it's going to eat up this rest of the day." She then let out a moan, that she prayed Portia would ignore. He removed his other hand from underneath her thigh and reached up to pinch her left nipple. She arched her back. "After that, you can –ugh- go home for the day."

"Really Ms Trinket?"

"Of course. It's Friday, -AH- enjoy you weekend." She hoped the breathy tone of her voice just made her sound annoyed. She was so close, but she needed Portia to go so they wouldn't be interrupted. Her stomach was coiling and he was driving her to the brink.

"Thanks Ms Trinket. Have a nice weekend." The sound of the intercom disconnecting made her sigh with relief.

Between the buzz of the alcohol and a buzz of Haymitch, Effie was almost there. His fingers continued to move inside of her, and his mouth was unrelenting against her clit.

"Haymitch." She whispered. "I'm gonna-" Every muscle in her body tightened. She was stopped bucking her hips and her back was arched high. His tongue was still circling her clit, hard and his fingers were pressing deep inside of her. She came so hard that she couldn't even make a sound. The only thought going through her head was Haymitch. Every nerve ending on her body was on fire, feeling everything from his soft lips, to his rough stubble pressing against her. He continued working on her until she finally came down. She had to push his head away once she came down. Her body, shaking.

"Enjoy yourself, Miss Trinket?" His tone was mocking. He said snaking up her body. She was trying to catch her breath. He placed a kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on him, and knew she that she wanted more. She sat up.

"It was alright, Mr Abernathy." She smirked. "I've had better." Before he could respond, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another deep kiss. She pressed her body into his, feeling him hard against her.

As they kissed, she un-gripped his shirt and started moving her fingers down his buttons, slowly undoing them. With each exposed inch of his tanned, scared skin, she could feel his muscles tighten. Once the buttons were undone, she ran her hands on his bare skin, and took the fabric off his shoulders. She broke the kiss.

"That's how you remove a shirt without ruining it." She said, playfully.

"Now I know for next time." He grinned. She moved her hands from his shoulders, and ran her fingers down his torso. Her long nails scratching against him. She reached his belt and unbuckled it, still looking into his eyes.

"You're still entirely too dressed Mr. Abernathy." She purred.

"God, I love it when you call me that." She unzipped his pants, and he impatiently pushed them down. He stepped out of them and took off his shoes and socks. Effie ran her hands through her own hair and arched out her back. When he was in nothing but his boxers, he looked at her wolfishly.

"I think we need to get rid of that." He said, hooking his finger under the middle section of her bra. At those words she slipped off her ruined silk shirt and reached her hands around her back. She slipped her bra down her arms and dropped it to the floor. There she was, only in her heels.

"Leave them." Haymitch growled.

His eyes roamed every inch of her body. She was suddenly very aware of how cold the room was and how hard her nipples were. He slid off his boxers and all she could focus on his how much she needed him. Snaking one of her hand around neck, she used her other hand to guide him into her. He placed one hand on her desk, to steady himself, and the other around her waist. She sat there for a moment, letting her self adjust to the feeling. Her body was begging her to move, to release the tension building inside of her.

"You gonna move Princess, or do I have to do everything?" With her free hand, she slapped his chest lightly.

She started moving her hips in a rhythm, that from the look on his face, he liked. He started thrusting his hips to meet the same pace as hers. She threw her head back, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation. He attached his lips to her neck and started biting. She let out a series of breathy moans and groans, as her body responded to his movements. As he moved her body forward, to close any space in between them, she lifted her head back up. His eyes were almost black, clouded with lust and desire. They continued to move in their steady rhythm, moving his hand from the desk and holding her tighter by the waist. She kissed him and moved her hand from his chest, to under his arm, holding him tighter still. She dug her nails into his back, clawing at him. He groaned at the sensation of this, driving himself even deeper into her. She broke the kiss.

"Haymitch, harder," she panted in between bouts of pleasure. "Haymitch."

He let go of her waist and removed himself from her. Effie whined at the loss of contact.

"Lay down." He said, gruffly, and she did as she was told. He stroked himself a few times as she lay on her desk. He grabbed firmly on her hips and slid himself into her. He started moving at a relentless speed. He had such a tight grip on her that she could hardly move.

"Play with yourself." Haymitch demanded through grunts of exertion and pleasure. "I want to see how you touch yourself." Moving a hand tenderly to her very sensitive clit, she started moving her index finger in circles. She could feel how wet she was. His eyes were fixated on her fingers as she moved her hand around faster. Between him inside of her and her own hands, the pleasure was almost too much. She closed her eyes. Her moans were louder this time, but she didn't care if anyone heard them. She was coming again, his name intermingled with grunts and breaths. Her walls tightened around him, causing him to throw his own head back and groan loudly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was still inside her, but his eyes were closed. She sat up.

"It's time for me to have some fun." Her voice was hoarse and he opened his eyes. She could tell that he was surprised by the look of mischief on her face. Smiling at him, she pointed to the armchair where he sat, not to long ago. He looked at the chair and then back at her in confusion. She twisted a lock of her blonde hair in-between her fingers. "Sit down, Mr. Abernathy."

The tone of her voice was so dark and smoldering that he obeyed. Removing himself from her, he went and sat back on the chair. He was still hard.

Hoping off the desk, she walked towards him teasingly. Her hips were swaying, eyes fixed to him. She reached him, opened his legs, and got to her knees. She ran her hands up his thigh, making sure her nails were scratching along his skin.

"I need you to tell me when you're close." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked. Her reply was grasping him in her hand and licking up the length of his shaft, while still holding eye contact. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. She squeezed him, and started pumping her hand up and down his length.

"You know Haymitch," she said in between pumps of her hand, "you may think that you know me." Her thumb circled the head and he moaned. "But you know nothing about me at all." He looked at her, and she smiled. She lowered her mouth around the tip and sucked hard. The sound that cam out of him made her smile. She bobbed her head, while her hand continued stroking him. He was making noises so loud that she thought anybody in the office might hear them.

"Effie. I'm so close." His voice was so thick. She removed her hand and gave him one last suck, before taking her lips off him. His eyes open, disappointed that she stopped. She placed her hands on his thigh, dug her nails in, and stood up. "Sweetheart…"

"Just relax."

She placed her knees either side of his legs in the armchair. She was now above him. She used her hand to hold him upright as she tortuously slid down on him. Lifting her hands through her hair and arching her chest, Effie started making circles with her hips. She could see it was taking all of his effort not to lose it. Moving one of her hand from her hair, she took one of his and moved it to her clit. He instinctively started circling as she was moving her hips. He lent down and took her right nipple in between his teeth. He was nipping and biting her breast, while still playing with her clit. They both were making so much noise, throwing caution to the wind. They were both on the brink of orgasm. Their movements became sloppy as each one was trying to help the other reach their peak.

"I'm gonna cum," he said, kissing her left breast.

"Do it," she said in a voice so deep, she almost didn't recognize it. They came together, hard. Effie chanting Haymitch's name, Haymitch groaning loudly.

She collapsed into him. Their bodies we covered in a film of sweat. He was still inside of her as they sat in silence, trying to catch their breath. She sat up first, removing herself from him, with a moan from both of them. Leaning on the back of her legs, she sat on his thighs.

"That was hot." His eyes, coming back down to their normal steely grey.

"We really shouldn't have done that." She said, pulling her hair off her neck and looking for something to tie it up with.

"Why, do you regret it?" His tone questioning. She looked back to the floor and carefully moved her leg back until her foot was on the ground. Once she found her footing, she stood up. His question still hung in the air. She looked around for her hair tie, and saw it on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and she could hear a loud moan come from him. She tied up her hair and faced him.

"No, Haymitch. I never do." She started picking up their clothes of the floor. He stood up was well.

They redressed in silence. Once her underwear was on, she picked up his shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Princess, that's mine."

"Well you ruined mine." She snapped playfully. "you don't expect me to walk out of the office topless, do you?"

"I would very much enjoy that." A nasty thought came across her.

"And not to mention how much noise we made, the whole building must be stand outside my door to see what was going on." She blushed deeply.

"Nobody's here Sweetheart. It's a long weekend." He said through fits of laughter, while zipping up his pants. "You forget that normal people have lives." He picked up her skirt and handed it to her.

"I have a life, Haymitch." She pouted. Stepping into her skirt, she turned around so he could zip it up for her.

"No, you don't. You're not normal." He said in to her ear from behind. "It's one of the reasons I can't stand you." His tone light and fun. She sighed and detached her self from him.

"Since we've broken the ice, lets discuss business." She turned around to face him.

"You said you were here for some fun, and a drink." She glared at him. "Could we have discussed business before we messed up my desk?" She gestured to the mess around her office.

"Princess, you know what I'm like. Pleasure before business, makes deals go down easier." He slipped suit jacket over his bare chest and sat down on the chair they didn't have sex in. She lent back on her desk, trying to ignore the intoxicating smell that was attached to his shirt.

"I have a proposition for you." He said. She crossed her arms. "I'm leaving Coin & Partners to start up my own firm."

"Congratulations."

"Thing is, I can't do it alone." She raised an eyebrow at this. "And unfortunately for me, you're the best lawyer I know. Who isn't me."

"You said before that you can't stand me."

"Well you're a massive pain and a constant thorn in my side. Plus those tight skirts really don't do anything to help the situation." Effie glowered at him. "It isn't my fault that every time I see you dressed like that, I want to bend you over the nearest surface to shut you up." The blush returned to her cheeks. "All I'm saying is that we compliment each other."

"Well, don't think I'm leaving Snow & Crane for second billing." She stated. "If we are going to do this, it needs to be called Trinket & Abernathy. I'm not being placed after an ampersand." He looked offended.

"It was my idea,"

"But I can bring Katniss Everdeen. She hates Snow anyway." She returned his smile.

"You're a pain in the ass, Princess."

"I know."

"So we have a deal." He stretched out his hand. "We'll bang out the issue of the name later." He said with a wink.

"Deal." She took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
